My wife, my assassin
by HoNeyZ-RiNoA
Summary: She is sent to kill the demon lord, and the only way to get near him is by marriage.. However, it won't be that easy to assassinate him. If she fails, she will have to pay the consequences. RR! OOC
1. The beautiful gift

**_Author's note:_**** Heya! This is my first attempt on writing an Inuyasha fic. Just for your information, this fic is mainly about Sesshie/Kikyou and Inuyasha/Kagome. I love Kikyou!! And for those of you who hate her & love Kagome, as I said earlier, Kagome is also the main character here. **

**Chapter 1 **– The beautiful gift

_**-------------------------------------------------------**_

_Mercy came running_

_Like a prisoner set free_

_Past all my failures to the point of my need_

_When the sin that I carried_

_Was all I could see_

_And when I could not reach mercy_

_Mercy came running to me_

**_-------------------------------------------------------_**

"In just a few days, demons would vanish and wiped off from this world. That is if you succeed, and I trust you completely with this. You can do this, right?" asked the elders of the tribe. A figure was on her/his knee with his/her head lowered down. It was a gesture of respect to the elders, who were considered to be the most respectful and strongest and wisest people of the tribe. The North-East Tribe to be exact.

The person was still for a moment. Then, a beautiful yet emotionless voice vibrated through the room, loud and clear, "Yes. I will kill him at the first night of our wedding. Just as you wish, my Lord." That person was a woman.

The elders nodded satisfyingly. She was not an ordinary woman. She was a beautiful, soft-spoken, quite, mysterious and powerful young lady. Very powerful and very mysterious, indeed. She seemed to be emotionless at times even when her little sister was around. That was why she would be the perfect assassin. The perfect assassin to kill the demon lord.

"Very well, then. You will be marrying him in about 4 more days. Do not fail us because if you do, it will mean the end of our tribe. The fate of our tribe is in your hand. Wait! No..," one of the elders added, "The fate of all humans is in your hand, Kikyou."

Kikyou raised her up slowly. The elders gulped to see her eyes shining brightly and dangerously. Her impassive yet fine-looking face was deadly as her opponents couldn't sense what she was thinking. A perfect assassin, indeed. She nodded politely and left without saying a word.

After she left, the elders were discussing the matter again. "Do you think she can do it? I mean, even our strongest fighter, Sara, lost to him few years ago without even hurting him. Now, you're expecting a girl, who's not even 20, to kill him?! Don't you think you're overestimating her, Naraku?"

A figure stepped out of the dark. He was likely to be the head of the elders. So why was he hiding? None of the tribe's people, except the elders, knew about his existence. Naraku was a pretty man though, looking as if he was in his early 20's, but in fact, he was over 100 years old. He had been watching Kikyou from the shadows and knew that she would be the ideal girl to kill his greatest rival, Sesshoumaru.

"I'm positive. She's far prettier, far more composed and she's one of the smartest women I've ever met. And no doubt, she's stronger than Sara or even you Elders. Besides, she has this emotionless exterior, so she won't let her emotion slips. Sara was stupid enough to fall in love with that damn Demon Lord. Thus, she had to pay the consequences," came the husky, deep voice of Naraku. His voice sent shivers to all the Elders.

"But she's not-"

"Do not doubt my judgement," Naraku glared at the Elder. His voice was soft yet, it held so much anger and pride. The Elder backed off. Naraku watched Kikyou picking some herbs with her little sister, Kaede from a window and smirked evilly. _'What a perfect woman. Such a pity that I have to lend her to that damn Lord! But it's okay. After all of this is over, she will be mine.' _

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sesshoumaru woke up at the piercing voice of his one and only adopted daughter, a human nonetheless, Rin. The sun light was shining directly on his face as if to make sure that he didn't fall asleep again. He had to cover his eyes from the intense brightness. Sesshoumaru tried to sit up but his head fell heavy. _A headache,_ he growled. He was drinking sake last night, as far as he could remember. For what?

Last night was the 100th anniversary of the death of his ex-lover, Sara. Well, not exactly ex-lover. His feelings for her were crushed like an eggshell when he knew she was an assassin sent to kill him. Even if his love for her had turned into hatred and it was locked in the darkest place in his heart, he thought he should mourn over her death as she was the first and maybe last person who successfully unlocked his heart….. and locking it back.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!!!!!!!" Her voice snapped him out of his wondering mind. Her voice seemed to be stabbing his brain. She jumped onto his bed and shook his body. She was the only human being or maybe the only _living thing _that could do something disrespectful to him without being killed or even hurt.

"Get away, Rin!" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Nope. Rin will not get away. Rin have a BIIIIGGGGG news for Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Seshoumaru sat up straight while rubbing his temple softly, trying to get rid of the pain. He sometimes got annoyed if Rin was being stubborn. But today, he couldn't shove her off; it would increase his headache more. He sighed in defeat, "Fine, what is it?"

"Rin will have a Mama!"

This got Sesshoumaru's attention. He looked at her hard and knew that she wasn't kidding around. Did she mean that a woman is going to adopt her? But.. but.. even if Rin was annoying, he didn't want to let her go. He loved her. But being the Demon Lord with so much ego and pride, he wouldn't let her see his emotion. "A woman is going to adopt you? That's fine with me. Now, go away."

His heart shattered into pieces when he saw her sad-looking face. Why did he say those mean things? "Sesshoumaru-sama hates Rin that much?"

"Rin.. I didn't mean it."

A smile crept upon her pretty face once again. Even if she was still a small child, she was beautiful. Did I mention that she was actually only 7 years old? Anyway, she leaned closer to Sesshoumaru and whispered in his ears. "Sesshoumaru-sama will have a wife."

Sesshoumaru grabbed Rin's shoulder tightly and looked at her eyes intensely. She's joking, right?! There's no way he's going to marry! No way in hell! "Who told you that, Rin?" At that moment, Sesshoumaru really did scare Rin out of her skin. His cool voice yet deadly eyes were enough to send her fainting. She couldn't find her voice as she stared into his eyes.

"Urrmm.. urrmm.. Sesshou.. maru-sama's.. father announced it to Rin.. this morning," Rin stuttered. The poor girl, Sesshoumaru immediately released her when he saw how frightened she was. However, he just dashed out of his room leaving the frightened girl alone on the bed.

* * *

"But why?" Sesshoumaru who usually had an emotionless face were now full of anger and confusion.

His dad, the King, just shrugged, "My son, you are about to replace my position soon. As a king, it's not proper to not have a wife. Every woman that I have chosen for you was denied by you. It was really just a waste of time finding the one that suits your taste. So, when the northern-tribe gives her as a present for our long-lasting bond, I just accept it."

"But.. but, I haven't even seen her!"

"I have. And she's very lovely, so you don't have to worry about her looks," the King said, as he continued to sign treaties, clearly not interested in this topic.

"There's one more reason! She's a human!"

The King glared at his son with pure rage. Yes, he knew that Sesshoumaru hated humans ever since he married his second wife, which was a human of course. Sesshoumaru disliked her as the King only paid attention to his second wife but not to his first one. But the King loved her. He really felt insulted by his own son. And then that Sara girl came into picture..

"Well well.. I thought you have softened a bit towards human. As far as I remembered, your woman was a human too. Sherry, is it?"

"Sara," Sesshoumaru corrected. It hurt him so much to know not only that his father didn't care about his mother, but he didn't even bother to know about what happened to his own son…. Well, his dad really cared about that stupid hanyou, Inuyasha of course..

"Whatever. Anyway, my decision is final. You will not change my mind. I had announced your marriage to all people. It will be held next week. Now, I have a lot of work to do so I would like you not to bother me!" The King ordered. Sesshoumaru clenched his fist as he bowed and left.

_'Curse you, you irresponsible father. Damn! Damn! I don't even know what's that northern-tribe girl name is!' _Sesshoumaru thought bitterly. Just then, a blur memory flashed through his mind. "Northern-tribe.. I heard it somewhere before."

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked around the garden for a while when he spotted his brother.. No! _Half_-brother was playing there with that human girl. He walked closer to them but as quietly as possible. He became satisfied when they seemed to be oblivious to his presence.

"Kagome! Kagome! Let's play hide and seek!"

"Sure, Inuyasha!"

Sesshoumaru snorted as they began to fool around. It was a shame to have Inuyasha in his family. And now, it became more shameful when they discovered that Inuyasha had memory lost and was acting like a child. _But still…._ Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth. _But still….__ Father loves that hanyou and that old wench more than me and mom even when they only bring disgrace to this family._ He could only wonder if his father ever acknowledged him as his son.

Flashback:

_"Sesshoumaru-sama, it has been a year but we still haven't found Inuyasha yet. Maybe we should just give it a rest and- " Jaken was cut off by Sesshoumaru rich voice. _

_"Jaken!__ We will not stop or else the King will be outraged. If you are too tired of this all, you can go back to your tribe," and as soon as those words came out of Sesshoumaru's gorgeous lips, Jaken immediately bowed until his nose touched the gorund. _

_"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama! Jaken will not disobey Sesshoumaru-sama again." _

_Sesshoumaru__ simply ignored him and continued up the hill. Jaken knew that this means that his apology was accepted. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama!" At that moment, they heard a piercing scream of a girl. Sesshoumaru, with his god-like speed, raced into the scene only to find a big-sized youkai stood in front of a girl and a…. INUYASHA! With just one swift attack by Sesshoumaru, the youkai was torn into pieces._

_"Inuyasha, I have finally found you," Sesshoumaru turned around, only to find Inuyasha looking at him with innocent, confused golden eyes. _

_"Who are you?" _

_Jaken__ who had just arrived a second later screamed, "Don't pretend, Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru-sama wasted his precious time to search for you! And now, you worthless little hanyou.." He was cut off again when he received a glare from Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to Inuyasha. _

_"Please, my demon Lord, Inuyasha has lost his memory when I found him near the river. He was attacked by the __Northern Miko__. He isn't pretending," the girl cried. Inuyasha, still looking confused, only stared at Sesshoumaru. _

_"And how do you he was attacked by the Miko when he lost his memory? Wench, I don't need to hear anymore of this lie." _

_"My name is Kagome! And I'm not a wench! The news had spread all around and the hanyou that they talked about really matches Inuyasha. Silver hair, golden eyes, red clothes.. Who else have silver hair and golden eyes in this world?" Kagome explained. _

_"Woman, are you blind? Sesshoumaru-sama has silver hair and golden eyes too! But it would be obvious that Inuyasha is the one they're talking about because Sesshoumaru-sama will not be defeated by anyone, and of course, not by a mere human!" Jaken responded._

_"Inuyasha, you'll be coming home with me," Sesshoumaru said but as soon as he saw that Inuyasha looked at Kagome with so much pain and sadness, he sighed, "You too, wench." _

_Inuyasha__ brightened immediately while Kagome screamed, "I'm Kagome, not wench! Besides, where are we going? And who are you to Inuyasha? Hey! Are you listening?"_

(End Flashback)

Sesshoumaru smirked and turned away before walking slowly out. "Hmnn.. To think that MY half-brother was beaten by a worthless human. What a shame. Northern miko.. maybe she is also from the northern tribe. Hmmphh.. Northern-tribe people really mess up this family!"

* * *

**Yo**** yo yo!! I'm done with the first chapter. I'm too lazy to write a little longer. Anywayz, don't forget to review before you go. Please pity me.. Bye!**


	2. The first meeting

**_Author's note:_**** Heya! This is my first attempt on writing an Inuyasha fic. Just for your information, this fic is mainly about Sesshie/Kikyou and Inuyasha/Kagome. I love Kikyou!! And for those of you who hate her & love Kagome, as I said earlier, Kagome is also the main character here. **

**Chapter 2 **– The first meeting

_All that you saw was my smile _

_But it's been dark for awhile _

_And the days have gone cold _

_No more sleep for my soul _

_Well that's what I've been told _

* * *

Heavy clouds pregnant with spring storm filled half the sky. The growling thunder made a pair of beautiful brown eyes looked up. A fair maiden was standing in the hallway, with her long hair untied, anyone who saw her would think of her as a ghost. Kikyou stared at the dark sky and frowned, "Bad omen."

She diverted her attention back at the cold, quiet hallway and walked slowly towards the meeting room. Two youkais were guarding the door and as they saw her, they began to snarl with their fangs revealed and sharp nails dying to slice off the Miko in front of them. Kikyou made her way towards the youkai and narrowed her eyes, "Your King is waiting for me. I don't want to waste my time waiting for you to finish your growling before letting me proceed into the room."

The youkais cursed under their breath and opened the door, "I can't believe of all youkais and human women, _you_ will be my queen. I'll kill you sooner or later, Miko-sama." Kikyou smiled mockingly and her eyes flashed at the guard, daring the youkai to hurt her before entering the room. Kikyou was the most powerful and dangerous Miko and any youkai would stand no chance when facing her. "You bitch," the other youkai hissed.

"Ah.. I see you have come, Kikyou," the King notified.

Kikyou bowed slightly before observing the room. The only people in the room was the King _it_self, a human woman who's around 40-50 and a girl who's about Kikyou's age.. a human girl nonetheless. Kikyou wondered who these humans were. As if hearing Kikyou's unvoiced question, the King answered, "This is my wife, Izayoi. The girl there is a friend of my son, Kagome."

"They're humans," Kikyou said out loud. If his wife is a human, does that mean Sesshoumaru is a hanyou? The King cocked his eyebrow at her statement. Kikyou, looking impassive as ever added, "No youkai to guard you. Are you not afraid I may kill you, sir?" At that, Izayoi gasped loudly while Kagome widened her eyes.

Unexpectedly, the King chuckled which made Izayoi and Kagome looked at him in surprise. '_She has guts. Not only that, she called me 'sir'! It's supposed to be Your Majesty!' _He thought. The king responded, "Very good! I was made aware by my people on how treacherous you are since you are, as I was informed, a very powerful Miko." The King slowly stood up and stepped closer to Kikyou to examine her face. "Even though they made you sound so terrible, I have to admit you are very exquisite. How to say it.. Very divine."

He smiled and sat back down, "Kagome, bring this lovely lady around. And Kikyou, you may want to try on your wedding dress." Kikyou only nodded. Kagome then bowed and left with Kikyou.

After they left, Izayoi hugged her dear husband and rubbed her face with his, "Do you think your people would want her as their queen? They hate her and she's like the most dangerous enemy they ever had."

The King smirked, "They hate her because she always guard that jewel and protect her village. Now that she's married to Sesshoumaru, the youkai would be more than happy not only because there's no more Miko who can stop them but also, she and Sesshoumaru can expand the youkai kingdom more easily. You know how strong and great Sesshoumaru is."

Izayoi nodded, "I know. Both husband and wife are very strong. No one can defeat the youkai kingdom then. Dear, I know you're so proud of Sesshoumaru."

"Of course I am."

* * *

"This is the tenth dining room. This room is for the wives of the sons of the ministers," Kagome explained. She eyed Kikyou but Kikyou looked the same as she was 2 hours ago when they started touring. The truth was however, Kikyou was yelling in her mind, _'When are we going to stop?! Why do these youkais have a lot of rooms?' _Her thought was cut when Kagome asked, "Do you want to stop for a while?"

_'Hell yeah!'_"Very well," Kikyou answered politely. She nearly rolled her eyes when Kagome started.

"Wait! Before we rest, there's one more important room!"

Kikyou followed gracefully the energetic Kagome. She didn't know why Kagome was grinning widely from ear-to-ear. She nearly collided with Kagome when she stopped hastily. The sudden way Kagome spun around to face Kikyou nearly made Kikyou lost her balance. "We're here!"

"Where is here?"

Kagome pointed at the dark reddish door which was really hard to be noticed since its color was very much alike of the wall. Kikyou looked back at Kagome and gave her a questioning look. Kagome whispered softly, "This is Lord Sesshoumaru's room. Well, soon-to-be yours too. You both will be sharing this bed.. room."

Kikyou looked puzzled when Kagome blushed. _Is this girl okay? I thought I was the one who should blush at that. _Leaving Kagome with her dirty thoughts, Kikyou looked again at the door. _'Someone is in that room. Sesshoumaru.. This room would be your grave.' _

Kagome snapped out of her mind. She encircled her arm around Kikyou's and began dragging her. "Do you want to go dress up now? Sure? Okay. Let's go!" Kagome said excitedly. Kikyou sighed, _'I didn't say anything. We haven't even rest yet.' _

As they strolled away, a figure stepped out of the room. Sesshoumaru just woke up when he suddenly sensed a mysterious ki.. and the smell of bellflower. _The other smell belongs to Inuyasha's wench. _Sesshoumaru looked around only to find the traces of the woman's bellflower smell. Sesshoumaru gazed at the direction of where Kagome and Kikyou had gone and mused, "Are you here, Northern-tribe Miko?"

* * *

Kagome strolled back and forth in the room, becoming impatient. When the maid showed them Kikyou's wedding dress, Kagome gaped at how grand it looked. The maid told them the dress was made from a rare and expensive material and made by the five best dressmakers. Kagome ran her hand along the dress to feel the softness of it and was truly amazed by the quality. She looked at Kikyou for any reaction or facial expression…. Nothing. But now, she was waiting for Kikyou to finish dressing up.

"My lady, are you-" Kagome gulped and rubbed her eyes. Was she dreaming? She strode near Kikyou who just came out of the door. Kikyou looked gorgeous! Kagome clutched Kikyou's hand and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Do you like it?"

"All I can say right now is…. WOW! Don't you think so?" Kagome turned to the maid and as expected, the maid nodded and also looked stunned. Kagome smiled at Kikyou and jumped, "I'm sorry. I can't help it when I get excited. Can you turn around, my lady?"

Kikyou did as told. She rotated slowly and smiled softly when she saw Kagome getting more hyper. Kagome was too happy to notice Kikyou's small smile and proposed, "Let's do your hair and your make-up now!" Kikyou could only nod her head.

Sesshoumaru was walking around the castle when he heard some noises from the room. He grabbed the doorknob and when he was about to turn the knob, Inuyasha's cry filled the palace. He frowned and went to see Inuyasha.

"AHHH!! KAGOME!!"

Kikyou looked up. _That voice.. _Kagome had a worried look on her face. She smiled apologetically to Kikyou and uttered, "Excuse me, my lady. That's my boy. I'm going for a while. Sorry." Kagome then hurried out of the room.

As Kikyou undressed, she pondered, '_Her boy? I didn't know she was married and already has a child.' _**LOL!!!!**

She looked around the room only to find the maid had gone too. She decided to tour the palace herself. After a while, she began to lose herself in her thoughts, _'I have to kill that taiyoukai. How am I going to escape after that? If he die silently, my job would be easier. But.. since when have I become an assassin to my tribe? I'm supposed to be a Miko, a protector. I kill only when they attack. But this is also a way of protecting my village, protecting Kaede..' _

Kikyou nearly tripped when her feet was caught on some tree roots. _Tree roots?_Kikyou immediately realized that she was in some kind of forest. She noted that the palace was still near and assumed she must've gotten her way out when she was deep in thoughts. She was about to go back but a bright light got her attention. It was reflected by an object. Kikyou walked closer to it.

It was a sake bottle.. and a tombstone. Kikyou removed the grass that had covered the tombstone and was surprised to know whom it belonged to. On it was engraved: _Sara, The woman who betrayed me. _Sesshoumaru must be the one who made this tombstone. Kikyou's eyes softened as she touched the tombstone where Sara's name was craved.

_'Ms. Sara.. I wonder if I'm going to die like you did. What if I fail? Heh.. But that's like 0 possible. I will not end up like you, Ms. Sara,' _Kikyou thought.

"I presume that you are my unknown fiancée?"

Kikyou turned around and saw a fine-looking youkai stood elegantly in front of her. He had long, beautiful silver hair and sharp golden eyes, to Kikyou's displeasure. It reminded her of _him. _"If you're Sesshoumaru, then I am your unknown fiancée," Kikyou replied using the same tone that Sesshoumaru used.

Sesshoumaru walked closer to her and gave her a disheartening glare. Yet, Kikyou just looked up at him with no emotion. He was tall and her height only reached his shoulder. "Why do you agree on this?"

"My elders ordered me to marry you."

"Whatever. For your info, I, Sesshoumaru am very much disgusted with human. Don't even think for a second that I want you as my wife," Sesshoumaru commanded with such arrogance.

Kikyou sneered, obviously try to bruise his ego and it did. "Oh well. I don't like youkai that much either. And don't even think for a second that I want to be your wife, taiyoukai." They stared at each other for the longest time, neither of them move nor speak, they just simply looked at each other's eyes.

At last, Sesshoumaru smirked and spoke, "You're from Northern Tribe?"

Kikyou nodded and answered, "Northern-East Tribe to be exact." Kikyou regretted the moment the words came out of her mouth. Sesshoumaru would realize that she and Sara were from the same tribe and he would suspect her more. Much to Kikyou's surprise, he didn't seem to remember.

"Northern Tribe sounds so familiar," Sesshoumaru tried to crack his brain for any memories, he added, "I remember that wench told me that a Miko from Northern Tribe tried to kill my _half-_brother, Inuyasha."

Kikyou's eyes widened in shock. This was the first time Sesshoumaru saw an emotion in her eyes. "Inuyasha..," Kikyou whispered softly, nearly inaudible to Sesshoumaru's ears.

"You're the one," Sesshoumaru said as green glow began to form around his claw.

"Are you going to kill me for trying to kill your…. _Half-_brother?" Kikyou asked as she also got her bow and arrow ready. She didn't understand the half-brother thing nor did she care. _I guess I have to kill you earlier than I thought. _She knew she couldn't win that easily but she had to try or else she would be buried next to Sara.

"Sure. But not because you hurt Inuyasha. You made me think about that disgusting half-youkai thing. I will kill you for getting in my way in killing him and also, I heard that you're strong. Let me test you," Sesshoumaru attacked almost immediately with a great speed. Kikyou managed to dodge his attack and backed away.

He turned around and dashed forward once again. He tried to swipe Kikyou but he missed once again. "Why aren't you attacking, Miko?" Kikyou kept quiet and struggled **very** hard to avoid his attack. "Dokkasou!" Sesshoumaru thrust his hand forward but Kikyou tilted her head and his hand stabbed through a tree. At the touch of his claw, the tree turned green and began to melt slowly.

Kikyou looked at him intensely. _'He can produce poisons from his claws. How do I kill him?' _Kikyou said softly, "Fight me with weapon."

Sesshoumaru ignored her and began to release poisonous gas from his claw. _What! _Kikyou held her breath but her vision became blurry. She tried to search for Sesshoumaru through the thick green gas. A whip-looking thing came out from nowhere. _'This bastard sure has a lot of skills!' _Having enough of this crap, Kikyou clenched her fist and a spiritual aura began to surround her. The spiritual aura glowed immensely and every now and then, you could see electric sparks. It formed a barrier around her and as Sesshoumaru's whip touched the spiritual aura, the aura blasted sending Sesshoumaru flying away.

Sesshoumaru jumped back but before he could land, a strong arrow pierced through the green poisonous gas towards him. The arrow was so fast, it created a vacuum as it traveled. Sesshoumaru moved fast enough, he unsheathed his Toukijin and tried to smash the arrow away. The arrow hit the tree and the tree exploded.

Sesshoumaru re sheathed his Toukijin and used his fur to wrap around and squeezed Kikyou. Kikyou cried out as the fur tightened around her. He brought her closer to him and readied his poison claw. Kikyou tried to break free but the fur wrapped her more tightly. Sesshoumaru then noticed Kikyou's hand started to sparkle with energy. Sesshoumaru was struck back as energy crackled and arc around Kikyou violently, shredding Sesshoumaru's fur.

Sesshoumaru unwrapped his fur and smiled satisfyingly, "I thought I could kill you with one attack. It seems I underestimated you. You deserve to be called the most powerful Miko. No wonder you could easily hurt that hanyou. You have earned my respect, Miko."

Kikyou's lips arched upwards and replied, "Aaa.. I couldn't even scratch you." Kikyou felt her body ached a little because of the tight wrapping of her. She looked at the torn fur of Sesshoumaru's and wiped off the sweat dripping down her face. _'I will have a hard time killing this guy.' _

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Both Kikyou and Sesshoumaru turned around and saw Kagome, Rin and Jaken running towards them. Rin and Jaken stopped at Sesshoumaru while Kagome hurried towards Kikyou. "My lady, are you okay? Lord Sesshoumaru, what do you think you're doing to her?!"

"Shut up, wench. Rin, Jaken, let's go back home," Sesshoumaru told as he slowly made his way out of the forest without looking back at Kikyou and Kagome. _'That was one of the best fights I ever had. And Miko, you are certainly the most dangerous opponent. To think that you and I are getting married. What a joke,' _Sesshoumaru thought as he walked away.

Kagome examined Kikyou carefully, "My lady, did he hurt you? What did he do? Did you both fight? Were you the one who tore off his fluffy fur?"

"Kagome-san, I'm fine," Kikyou calmed her down. She looked at the retreating figure of Sesshoumaru and sighed, "He's really a trouble."

"Let's go back to the palace then, my lady," Kagome suggested and Kikyou just nodded.

* * *

**HoNeyZ-RiNoA****: Hey people! Okay, how was it? I made them respect each other but I haven't make them like each other.. not even slightly. Yet, they don't hate each other. Just think of each other as nuisance. Well, Sessh/Kik rock! Please read and review! Ja ne **

**Thank you so so much to my dear reviewers: Sweet Ruby Moon, ****Completely-Lost-In-My-Head, DivineShana, Jazz7, Lonely Elven Gurl, Lonely Miko, inusora, love-chan!**


	3. The memories

**Author's note: **Sorry for the long update. Actually, all my other fics are also under –hiatus-. Enough of that, here's the new chapter.

**Chapter 3 **– The memories

_------------------------------------------------------  
My heart to you no longer matters  
and__ I can't live alone with memories  
into__ the fire those dreams you've shattered  
and__ when the smoke is gone, I'll be free..  
__------------------------------------------------------  
_

"Kikyou-neechan, are these the herbs you want?" a pure, innocent voice of a child asked. She looked lovingly at her beautiful sister kneeling in front of her, examining the herbs she just collected. Her sister, Kikyou, was her lifetime idol. The woman before her nodded and smiled.

"Yes, Kaede. Let's pick some more, okay?"

"Okay!" Kaede answered eagerly.

She tossed the herbs in her hand into the basket and hurriedly picked up the herbs in sight. Kikyou just smiled watching her little sister. In her mind though, she was worried about Kaede's future. Will Kaede be a miko too? Will she have to marry a person.. or youkai just for an assignment's sake? Even though Kikyou was a miko herself, she was not really fond of the idea of having her favorite sister being a miko and risked her dear life for the Elders and villagers.

Suddenly, a few villagers came towards her and knelt down on their knees. "Kikyou-sama..," one of them started.

"What are you doing? Please, my fellow villagers, stand up," Kikyou directed. Kaede, seeing this, ran back to her sister. "My dear friends, why are you kneeling to me?"

"Kikyou-sama, the fate of us and our next generations depends on you. Please kill the western youkai lord," a villager begged as he bowed his head to the ground repeatedly. The others began to do the same. "We're counting on you,"; "Kikyou-sama, help us!"; "You're the only one who could kill him," the villagers muttered at the same time.

Kikyou, on the other hand, lowered her head and puckered her eyebrows as the villagers continuously bowing at her. "I will," she whispered softly. Kaede looked up at her sister confusingly. A moment later, Kikyou raised her head and said in much pride and confidence in her voice, "I will kill the western youkai lord."

------------------

The sun slowly disappeared over the horizon as a woman pondered on her thoughts, losing track of time. Suddenly a soft sigh emerged from her pink lips. _'Counting on me? Heh.. that damn youkai fought so proficiently, I might be dead before I could even touch him. Inuyasha.. if only back then you..'_

"Would it be okay if I sit here?"

Kikyou brought her head up to see a dark-haired guy smiling down at her. Kikyou was at loss of words and weirdly enough, she somewhat felt nervous. "Uhh.. Sure."

He was on his knees besides Kikyou… too close. Being in an awkward situation, Kikyou tried to compose herself and start a conversation. However, the guy made the first move, "It's a very nice place to relax, isn't it? You seem to be deep in thought."

"Aahh.."

The stranger besides her just smiled at her short replies. Kikyou being an anti-social person was a much known fact by everyone in the village. "Worry about your marriage.. Kikyou-sama?" Kikyou snapped her head towards him; at last she gave him some attention.

"Hmmphh.. Who are you?" Kikyou replied sternly, her eyes gave away nothing.

However, the guy chuckled as he clasped his hand together apologetically, "Ahahah.. Sorry.. I forgot to mention my name. I'm Naraku." Kikyou waited for him to finish his name but seeing that he didn't continue, Kikyou looked at him suspiciously.

"Nar..aku? Are you son of one of the elders?"

His eyes seemed to darken briefly but were gone before Kikyou could even blink. He gave a serene smile before answering, "Not quite." There was a tense moment as Kikyou kept eyeing him guardedly. _'He's hiding something.' _

Naraku stood up and brushed off his hakama before bowing politely at Kikyou. "Well then, I'm going now. Nice meeting you, Miko-sama."

Kikyou got up on her knees too and returned his bow. "You too," the maiden whispered as she gave him a small smile. He called out her name once again. "Yes, Naraku-san?"

"I just want to say, you don't have to worry. I know you can do it. Even if you can't, we will not turn our back on you. I'll always support you no matter what, Kikyou-sama," Naraku smiled, yet his eyes glinted with something unknown to Kikyou.

Kikyou nodded and looked on as the mysterious guy she just met disappeared into the darkness of the night. "Arigato," she whispered once again. Her heart seemed to be at ease after hearing his words. _'Maybe he's not a bad person I thought he was.' _

How wrong she was.

------------------

"Inuyasha! Stop running! Inuyasha!" A girl stopped running and stomped her feet in fury. She could never catch that stupid hanyou who is now sticking out his tongue at her. Kagome was furious than ever. "OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!"

Inuyasha's head was now dug deep into the ground. He tried to get his head out by pushing his hands on the ground… and finally he succeeded. "Gaaaahhh! Oii Kagome! Do you want me to die!" Kagome wasn't listening however, she continued stroking the rabbit she found earlier. "Stupid woman.." Inuyasha growled softly.

He cleared his throat to get her attention and said roughly, "Oii.. Where were you yesterday when I called you? You came very late. That arrogant, cold bastard came again."

Kagome sighed and let go of the rabbit. She watched it ran away before turning back to the fuming boy. "Inuyasha. Don't call Sesshoumaru that. He's your brother," Kagome tried to calm Inuyasha down but her blood began to boil too as she remembered, "Even though he also keep calling me wench and disrespect me as a woman."

Inuyasha jumped swiftly from where he stood to in front of Kagome. "Hehe.. I didn't know you're a woman."

"Inuyasha.. Osuwari!"

Kagome sat in front of Inuyasha and was looking down at him with a hand on her chin, while he was hugging the ground again. "But really, Sesshoumaru is a bastard! He called me imprudent, undignified, nauseating, ignominious hanyou! How more cold can he be!" Inuyasha yelled, remembering his initial topic.

"Woww.. Sesshoumaru really is a highly-ranked prince, ne? He uses such good and very high standard vocabulary. Very impressive," Kagome rubbed her chin in amazement. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was getting more pissed off.

"KAGOME!"

The cheerful girl dismissed his cry. "Maa maa..," Kagome smiled brightly and took Inuyasha's hand, lifting him up. "I was helping a beautiful lady yesterday. She's so cool and very pretty too! I so want to be like her."

Inuyasha moved his head from side to side and a crack sound could be heard. "Fehh.. No one is more beautiful than you," Inuyasha told unconsciously as he exercised his body due to the several 'osuwaris' Kagome gave him.

Kagome's face colored instantly and she began to stutter, "M.. M.. Mou.. Inu.. Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at her closely and examined her pink face, "Oi.. Are you alright? Did you bite your tongue or something?"

_'Insensitive baka!' _Kagome rolled her eyes and smacked Inuyasha's head. "Anyway, yesterday I was with your future sister-in-law."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped and his eyes widened. "No way! You mean that bastard is getting married?" As Kagome nodded seriously, Inuyasha dropped to his knees as he laughed uncontrollably. "Hahhaha… Sesshoumaru... marry? Who's that foolish girl who fall in love with a jerk like him!"

"Kikyou-sama is definitely not a fool! She's a strong, independent, cool, calm.. Inuyasha?" Kagome was puzzled when Inuyasha quieted down at an instant. "Inuyasha, are you okay?"

"Who.. Who did you say was it?" He was staring right at Kagome with a pained look on his face.

"Kikyou-sama."

_'Kik.. you?' _His head started pumping in pain and he was sweating heavily. _'Who is kikyou?' _Inuyasha pulled his hair in an attempt to stop the aching pain. "My.. head hurts.. so much. AGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome went straight to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha! Hang on. Inuyasha, can you hear me? Inu.." Her voice began to fade away to Inuyasha's hearing. He could no longer hear her.. nor see her. Everything had become so blurry, it scared him.

Inuyasha blinked once, twice to clear his sight but he couldn't. Through his hazy eyes, he noticed that he was in another place.. with an arrow embedded in his heart. _'Where am I?' _

"Inuyasha.." A smooth and light woman voice whistled into his ears.

Inuyasha looked upwards and saw an unclear figure standing a few meters away from him. He could make out her clothing though, white hakui and red hakama. Inuyasha tried to reach out his hand to touch her and whispered, "Who are you?"

"You can become human.. We can live together," the figure stepped closer to him. "Die! Inuyasha!"

"Who are you?" Inuyasha squinted to get a better view of her but it seemed the closer she was, the more formless she became. "What do you want from me!"

A purple light flowed and shimmered everywhere, making it very difficult to see anything. And Inuyasha shuttered his eyes slowly as he fell into darkness.

------------------

Sesshoumaru roamed around the house with a vacant expression on his face. He spotted Kagome running towards him and she looked somewhat terrified. "Sesshoumaru, please help Inuyasha!" Yet, Sesshoumaru ignored her and walked past her. "SESSHOUMARU!"

Sesshoumaru stopped but he didn't turn to look at her, "What does that sickening hanyou want from me?"

"He.. He's in pain! He was clutching his head fervently before he fainted!" Kagome talked up to Sesshoumaru (she was at his chest height), while he looked down at her. His disinterested eyes lingered on Kagome before he moved on. Kagome had expected this though, so she shouted, "He acted that way right after I mentioned Kikyou-sama's name! Please don't say it's none of your business."

Once again, Sesshoumare halted, but this time he turned to meet her pleading eyes. _'Hmm.. Maybe Inuyasha's memory of that Miko is coming back. Interesting.' _He held her eyes with his disdainful gaze causing Kagome to wince. "I, Lord of West, have no connection whatsoever with that Miko. She or Inuyasha's problems are none of my concern. Simply putting it, it's none of my business. So, stop bothering me, wench."

Kagome was about to retort but she bit back her hasty reply for it would cost her, her life. Kagome turned the other way and decided to get help from the Inutaisho himself. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was looking forward on what would happen on his wedding day if Inuyasha happened to recall back his memory about Kikyou. _'My so-called future wife and my disgusting half-brother will try to cut each other's heads off.' _

------------------

**Honeyz-Rinoa****: First up, sorry for the long wait. I'm not a good updater. Also, sorry for the short chapter. This chapter is simply just about Kikyou's first meeting with Naraku and Inuyasha started having his memory back, others are simply fillers. And maybe some of you might be confused; Sesshoumaru doesn't know that Kikyou and Inuyasha had a love relationship before. He only knew the 'Kikyou trying to kill Inuyasha' part. Anyway, leave me a review aytez. **


End file.
